el encuentro final
by lamisteriosacristal
Summary: shikamaru y temari han sido novios, pero terminaron. ella se va a casar con otro y shikamaru se entera de una dura verdad, pero para empeorar las cosas por jugadas del destino tal ves no vuelvan a verse después de ese ultimo encuentro
1. Chapter 1

_Es oficial, acabo de publicar más historias de las que creo poder escribir simultáneamente. No por falta de imaginación, sino por falta de tiempo; pero tratare de publicar un capitulo diario de una historia diferente, es decir un día este fic, otro día colección de amor, otro día 18 años después, otro día luchando hasta el final y el día que sigue el guerrero de la luna. Aunque habrá día que no podre escribir y creo que capítulos dobles me serán imposibles._

_Como sea, esta historia la escribo basada en unos capítulos de colección de amor debido a que me han dicho que querían saber mas… no diré que capítulos son, premio (no monetario) para quien adivine. Hare otros también basados en colección de amor, pero como ya explique que tengo demasiadas historias a mi gusto incompletas y no quiero arriesgarme a mezclar una historia con otra no los publicare hasta que termine una de las historias en progreso._

_Una ultima cosa para terminar este mini periódico, NO ME ODIEN (ya verán porque lo digo, hasta yo misma me odio por lo que acabo de escribir)_

Capitulo 1: Dia agitado

Shikamaru estaba recostado en las puertas de su aldea esperando la llegada de Temari y otros ninjas de Suna, pero esta vez había algo diferente. Durante un tiempo Temari y él habían sido novios, ahora no eran mas que simples amigos y el recordar que uno de los acompañantes de Temari era también su prometió no hacia mas que molestarlo.

El ninja maldecía su suerte, le parecía injusto que la Hokage aun sabiendo lo que había pasado entre él y temari decidiera asignarle la misión de escoltarlos bajo el pretexto de que no había nadie mas capacitado para esa misión.

"_por favor… hasta un gennin podría hacer esto, la Hokage debería buscar mejores escusas… no puedo quedarme como si nada viendo como la mujer a la que amo esta con otro, pero… si ella esta segura de su decisión, es feliz y … lo ama, creo que lo mejor será alejarme."_

En ese momento vio a tres personas acercarse, era Temari acompañada de una mujer de cabello corto de color morado con ojos de igual color, pero lo que llamo su atención, o más bien su desprecio, era el hombre de ojos azules y cabello morado que la estaba tomando de la mano.

- hola Shikamaru – saludo Temari como si nunca hubiera existido su relación con Shikamaru – ella es Tomiko*y él es Ronnin**.

Shikamaru observo atentamente a su rival, pero rápidamente decidió ignorarlo y guiarlos a la torre del Hokage. Caminaron en silencio y la mente de Shikamaru no dejaba de preguntarse si Temari estaba cometiendo un error y si en verdad ya lo había dejado de amar. Él estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella y lo único que lo detenía era la idea de que ella pudiera terminar con su prometido para estar a su lado, pero por simple lastima. La duda le carcomía el alma ¿ella aun lo amaba o amaba a su prometido? Nunca se sabe con los matrimonios arreglados, algunas veces a pesar de realizarse por conveniencia la pareja se amaba ¿era ella feliz al lado de ese hombre? Shikamaru volteo a verla y sin duda su sonrisa le indicaba que ella deseaba estar con Ronnin.

Ronnin y Tomiko empezaron a caminar más rápido cuando divisaron el camino a la torre del Hokage dejando a Temari y Shikamaru atrás.

- ya conoces el camino, yo me voy – dijo Shikamaru dándose la vuelta, pero Temari lo tomo del brazo impidiéndole irse. Creyendo que tal ves ella quería decirle que aun lo amaba Shikamaru se detuvo, pero al ver su rostro serio su ilusión desapareció tan rápidamente como había aparecido - ¿Qué pasa?

- tu misión es escoltarnos y la vas a cumplir. No me importa que ya me el camino de memoria, pero no puedes dejar que un simple capricho te impida completar esta misión

- ¿capricho? Temari la verdad es que te amo, te sigo amando a pesar de que lo nuestro termino y el único motivo por el que no intervengo en este matrimonio tuyo es porque quiero que seas feliz y yo se que tu no te casarías si no fuera de esa manera….

- ¡CALLATE! Tienes prohibido volver a tocar ese tema y limítate a terminar la misión que se te fue asignada.

Shikamaru se quedo paralizado, pero después de un minuto siguió caminando al lado de Temari. Él se había imaginado que ella le daría una oportunidad, no se esperaba que ella lo tratara de esa manera tan cruel.

Una vez que estuvieron los cuatro ninjas enfrente de Tsunade Shikamaru supo que su sufrimiento no había terminado, ahora debía ayudar a Temari a organizar unos papeles. para su fortuna le habían dado el resto del día libre para descansar.

Shikamaru los llevo al hotel donde se quedarían los ninjas de Suna, en el camino escucho a Temari platicar con Ronnin sobre el lugar perfecto para pasar la tarde y eso le dio a Shikamaru una idea.

….

* * *

Shikamaru se encontraba sentado en la rama de un árbol del parque central de konoha vigilando secretamente la cita que Temari estaba teniendo con su prometido. Después de un rato Shikamaru concluyo que ese hombre no era digno de Temari, no sabía nada de ella y eso era imperdonable cuando había personas como él que la conocían desde el pelo hasta la punta de los pies.

Se bajo de un salto del árbol ya molesto de verlos. Les lanzo una última mirada y se alegro de ver que Temari ya había descubierto la nota que él había escondido en la banca donde se encontraban sentados. La nota que le había escrito decía:

"_¿él te ama al menos la mitad que yo? Lo dudo porque este loco enamorado en que me convertiste te ama mas que a su propia vida y nada podrá cambiar eso"_

Su esperanza de recuperarla se esfumaron cuando vio a Temari rompiendo la nota. Shikamaru no estaba dispuesto a perderla sin dar la pelea y lleno de un falso valor, que en realidad era su temor de perderla, se acerco a ella y jalándola de la mano se la llevo del lugar. Ronnin intento detenerlos, pero le basto una mirada a los ojos de Shikamaru para saber que si lo hacia se arriesgaba a una pelea.

Una vez que estuvieron alejados Shikamaru la beso en los labios. Shikamaru quería dejarle claro con ese beso que él estaría dispuesto a seguirla hasta el fin del mundo. La sujeto del cuello para hacer el beso más profundo, al lado de ella se perdía sin remedio en un mundo de ensueños. Deseaba tener todo de ella y no pensaba conformarse con una relación a medias como significaba para él ser solo amigos.

Pero ella lo golpeo en la mejilla hasta dejarle los dedos marcados cuando se libró de ese beso. Era claro que ella no pensaba dejar a su actual "novio" y eso enfurecía a Shikamaru. No soportaba la idea de que ella tuviera a alguien que no fuera él

- Temari, por favor. Sabes que te amo, dame una oportunidad

- no Nara, yo ya tengo novio y me voy a casar.

- por favor Temari. Te lo ruego, no se que fallo en nuestra relación, pero estoy dispuesto a enmendar mi error.

Shikamaru beso nuevamente a Temari recibiendo por respuesta un golpe en su otra mejilla aun más fuerte. Al recibir como respuesta un nuevo golpe de parte de Temari, Shikamaru perdió toda su cordura y con kunei en mano se acerco al "novio" de Temari y lo reto a un duelo a MUERTE por el corazón de ella.

Temari miraba sorprendida la forma en que Shikamaru y Ronnin peleaban, nunca pensó que él estuviera dispuesto a cometer tal acto de estupidez por ella. Eso hizo que un ligero rubor se asomara en sus mejillas al descubrir cuanto lo amaba, pero sabía las consecuencias de esa pelea y por eso se interpuso entre ellos. La rubia le lanzo una mirada fría a Shikamaru y le dijo:

- si siguen peleando van a provocar un conflicto entre nuestras aldeas….entiéndelo Shikamaru lo nuestro termino.

- pero...

- te diré una cosa que no te había dicho antes porque no quería perder tu amistad, pero la verdad es que nunca te ame.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- para mi salir contigo no era mas que la mejor forma de darle celos a la persona que en verdad amo y adelantar la fecha de boda. Yo amo es a Ronnin.

- ¿me usaste?

- por favor piénsalo ¿Qué chica se fijaría en ti? Eres un ingenuo, un idiota, un cobarde que no es capaz de hacer frente a la verdad. Ahora lárgate si no quieres que las cosas empeoren.

Shikamaru no quería obedecer esa orden que le había dado Temari, pero su herido corazón no lo obedeció. Se alejo corriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos de ese parque, no tenía a donde ir, pero sus pies le habían llevado al lugar que siempre le trasmitía paz cuando la necesitaba y le hacia sentir protegido: el bosque de su clan.

Se sentó debajo de un árbol y lloro en silencio hasta el anochecer. Una vez que estuvo más clamado fue a su casa. Aun estaba muy dolido, pero lo que mas le dolía no era que Temari no lo amara, sino que ella lo hubiera utilizado de esa manera tan vil

…

* * *

Shikamaru llego algo tarde a la sala en donde debía reunirse con Temari y Shizune para revisar esos documentos, no tenia deseos de verla y por eso no saludo a ninguna y se limito a empezar a trabajar. Poco a poco el ambiente se ponía mas tenso hasta que finalmente Shizune se vio obligada a salir dejando a la pareja solos. Temari lo miraba de forma altiva haciendo que el pelinegro se molestara.

- no te pongas así, que esto es mas doloroso para mi que para ti, Nara. Además, esto es únicamente tu culpa por no haber usado esa inteligencia que tanto presumes para descubrir que todo fue un truco. Eres un idiota.

Eso hizo que se molestara aun más, por eso se levanto de su asiento dispuesto a irse cuando Temari lo detuvo y le empezó a decir un discurso sobre su inmadurez entre otra cantidad de insultos, pero Shikamaru no estaba dispuesto a escucharla y empezó a girar la perilla de la puerta para irse cuando escucho detrás de él a Temari diciendo cosas que después de todo lo que había pasado no esperaba escuchar.

- perdóname, por favor. No era mi intención insultarte es solo que quiero mostrarte la realidad y evitar que sigas haciéndote falsas ilusiones. Se que actué mal, pero… te pido de corazón que intentes olvidar todo y volvamos a ser amigos.

Shikamaru escucho esas palabras, pero no les presto atención. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que Temari lo utilizara nuevamente y la única forma de estar seguro era alejándose para siempre de ella por lo que salió de la sala sin decir una palabra.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Shizune que había regresado y cuando ella le pregunto a donde iba, Shikamaru solo dijo:

- voy a que me asignen a otra misión.

….

* * *

*Tomiko es niña de la realeza.

** Ronnin significa el samurái que no tiene maestro


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: terrible noticia

Shikamaru estaba subiendo las escaleras que lo conducirían a la oficina de la Hokage. Su mente aun estaba tratando de asimilar la dolorosa realidad que había sido enterarse lo que Temari realmente pensaba. Le dolía saber que había sido utilizado de esa manera por la mujer que amaba y que ella no sintiera el menor remordimiento. Se preguntaba una y otra ves que había hecho para merecer esto.

Se detuvo un momento en la solitaria escalera, se sentía muy cansado y tuvo que apoyar una mano en la pared para no caer. De pronto sintió una extrema debilidad en sus piernas, los sonidos empezaban a escucharse lejanos y finalmente no pudo mantenerse más en pie. Rodó escaleras abajo sin poder moverse o hablar, pero estando consiente de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Un fuerte dolor comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo, no entendía que era lo que le pasaba, pero fuera lo que fuera no podía ser bueno.

…..

* * *

El sol comenzaba a ponerse cuando Temari y Shizune decidieron dejar de trabajar. Shizune había salido a buscar a Shikamaru ya que aun no llegaba su reemplazo. Temari se quedo viendo la puesta de sol desde la ventana y entonces se empezó a sentir mal por la forma en que había tratado a Shikamaru

"_jugué con sus sentimientos y luego lo trate de esta manera tan horrible, lo mejor será que lo busque para pedirle perdón nuevamente."_

Estaba a punto de salir cuando se encontró con Ronnin. Ella estaba feliz de verlo, en verdad amaba a ese hombre y saberse correspondida la hacia flotar de felicidad

- nuestra boda se cancela. Regresare a Suna junto con mi hermana Tomiko.

Esas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría en Temari, ella se encontraba perpleja y no entendía el motivo por el que su prometido decía eso

- pero... ¿Por qué? – pregunto Temari

- temari… creí que te amaba, pero ayer me di cuenta de que no era así. Siento por ti un gran cariño, pero eso es todo. Lo mejor será cancelar la boda

- ¿Qué pasara con la unión de nuestras familias?

- Tomiko me confeso que ella y Kankuro estaban saliendo en secreto, ellos si se aman. Tomaran nuestro lugar en la boda, es lo mejor.

- no entiendo nada, ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?

- no puedo estar contigo después de la manera en que trataste a ese chico ayer. Pregunte en la aldea y me entere de todo, no puedo creer que pudieras hacerle eso a un amigo tuyo… para mi no existe una persona peor que aquella que lastima a sus propios amigos. Lo pensé, él te amaba y yo solo me encapriche contigo, lo mismo hiciste tú conmigo. Entre los dos no existe ni existió amor, simplemente confundimos lo que sentíamos. Mi hermana y yo ya terminamos con nuestra parte de la misión y ella me esta esperando en la puerta para irnos. ¿vienes?

- no, todavía tengo cosas que hacer.

Temari le dio la espalda a Ronnin mientras que él se fue sin decir nada más. El corazón de Temari estaba roto, ella estaba segura de que lo amaba y resulto que él no sentía lo mismo. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que debió haber sufrido Shikamaru. Se sentó en el piso mirando un punto fijo en la pared, necesitaba estar un momento a solas para poder aclarar sus ideas.

….

* * *

Shizune estaba molesta con Shikamaru, le parecía una total irresponsabilidad haberse ido dejándoles todo el trabajo. La torre de la Hokage estaba completamente vacía desde el día anterior, había mucho trabajo en la aldea y los únicos que se encontraban eran un ANBU en la puerta y la Hokage en su oficina.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando vio algo que la alarmo, Shikamaru estaba tirado en el suelo. Se acerco corriendo a él, una ves que estuvo arrodillada a su lado coloco su cabeza en su pecho para escuchar sus latidos, estos eran casi inexistentes. Acumulo chakra en sus manos y las coloco en el pecho de Shikamaru mientras gritaba pidiendo ayuda.

….

* * *

Temari caminaba por las calles solitarias de la aldea de la hoja, ya eran como las nueve de la noche y se dirigía al hotel donde estaba hospedada. Se encontraba muy mal emocionalmente por lo que le había dicho Ronnin y estaba arrepentida de la forma en que había tratado a Shikamaru. Al llegar a la puerta del hotel no tenia deseos de entrar por lo que comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo fijo.

De alguna manera termino enfrente de la casa de la familia Nara y decidió que debía hablar con Shikamaru.

"_tal ves ya no este tan molesto y quiera escucharme"_

Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando escucho lo que parecía una especie de sollozos. En silencio se deslizo hasta una ventana que le permitía ver el interior de la casa y se sorprendió al ver a Yoshino llorando en brazos de su esposo. Shikaku también lucía muy triste y se limitaba a abrazas a su esposa.

Temari ya había conocido a los padres de Shikamaru y sabía que Yoshino no era mujer que lloraba por cualquier cosa. Temari busco con la mirada a Shikamaru, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado, estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho claramente a Yoshino decir:

- no me pidas que deje de llorar. Nuestro único hijo se va a morir.

Eso detuvo momentáneamente el corazón de Temari y sin importarle nada entro por la ventana y pidió que le dijeran que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Shikaku y Yoshino la miraron sorprendidos, pero después de unos minutos de silencio Shikaku le explico todo:

- Shizune lo encontró inconsciente en las escaleras de la torre del Hokage. tenía el pulso y la respiración muy débiles. Su cuerpo parecía no responder a los primeros auxilios por lo que Shizune lo llevo al hospital. Eso fue hace horas y su estado de salud no ha cambiado, cada vez sus signos vitales son más débiles. La Hokage y todos los médicos de la aldea han estado buscando una explicación, pero simplemente no la encuentran… a este paso es poco probable que pase de esta noche.

- y lo peor... – dijo Yoshino entre sollozos – es que no me quieren dejar ver a mi pequeño.

La mujer de cabellos oscuros comenzó nuevamente a llorar aferrándose aun más fuerte a su marido. Temari estaba impactada por lo que estaba escuchando, la última vez que había visto a Shikamaru él estaba perfectamente bien. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad invadió a la rubia y sin decir nada se fue de la casa de los Nara.

Fue a su cuarto donde Temari empezó a llorar, no soportaba la idea de que Shikamaru muriera. Dejo correr sus lágrimas libremente durante casi una hora y cuando estuvo más calmada decidió ir a ver a Shikamaru. Sabia que era poco probable que la dejaran verlo, si no se lo habían permitido a sus padres era menos probable que la dejaran a ella. Pero a pesar de saber eso caminó rumbo al hospital.

….

* * *

Todo era oscuridad. Shikamaru no podía ver nada, no podía moverse, no podía hablar. Estaba cansado, no sabia porque, pero simplemente lo estaba. Podía escuchar una especie de silbido, no reconoció el sonido de forma inmediata, pero después supo de que se trataba, era el sonido de una de esas maquinas que marcaba el latido del corazón. Había otro sonido que también reconoció, se trataba de un respirador. Todo le resultaba muy confuso.

En ese momento escucho unos pasos acercándose para después sentir la mano de alguien sobre su frente. Le resultaba muy agradable la sensación que esa mano le provocaba, era como si solamente con sentir en su piel el calor de esa mano su alma se llenara de paz. Pero todo eso desapareció cuando sintió algo húmedo sobre su mejilla y empezó a escuchar una especie de sollozo. Shikamaru reconoció en ese momento a la persona que estaba a su lado, le resultaba desgarrador saber que esa mujer a la que tanto quería estaba sufriendo por su culpa. Deseaba hablar más que nunca y poder decirle:

"_no llores, mamá. Todo estará bien, te lo prometo"_

…_.

* * *

_

Yoshino secó con la manga de su blusa las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro. Hacia solo unos minutos Tsunade había enviado a un ninja para decirles que le permitían ver a Shikamaru, ella no lo pensó y había corrido hasta el hospital llegando en tiempo record. La tristeza que la invadía al ver a su hijo tan pálido e inmóvil era una escena que de por si la entristecía y para empeorarlo todo estaba el tubo que salía de su boca y que le recordaba cada vez que lo veía que sin esas maquinas su Shikamaru simplemente moriría.

En ese momento sintió una mano sobre su hombro, no necesitaba voltear a ver para saber que se trataba de Shikaku. Deseaba que alguien le dijera que todo esto era una broma o que simplemente al cerrar los ojos y abrirlos nuevamente descubriera que se había tratado de tan solo una pesadilla, pero esta era la dura realidad.

- se pondrá bien.

Escucho esas palabras de su esposo como si estuviera en otro mundo. Le gustaría creer que su esposo estaba diciendo la verdad y que junto el nuevo amanecer Shikamaru despertaría, pero la verdad era otra, él moriría esa misma noche.

…

* * *

Cuando finalmente Temari llego al hospital estaba jadeando. Había corrido como nunca antes en su vida lo había hecho.

"_debo ver a Shikamaru… las cosas no se pueden quedar así entre nosotros"_

Se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez. En ese momento una mujer se le acerco una enfermera preguntándole que quería y Temari le dijo que quería ver a Shikamaru. Al oír como esa mujer le decía que no podía verlo, Temari no lo pensó dos veces para acorralar a la pobre enfermera contra una pared mientras la sujetaba del cuello de su uniforme.

- ¡DIME DONDE ESTA!- grito en un tono amenazador Temari

- ha... habitación 502, pero no diga que yo se lo dije – dijo la asustada enfermera.

Temari la soltó y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que la enfermera no debía de tener mas de 12 años, de seguro se trataba de una gennin recién graduada que aspiraba a ser ninja medico, pero eso no le importaba. Temari corrió hasta el quinto piso y una vez que estaba cerca de la habitación de Shikamaru escucho una especie de alarma.

Vio entrar en una de las habitaciones a un par de doctores mientras que Shikaku sacaba de esa misma habitación a su esposa que lloraba desesperadamente a la vez que intentaba librarse del agarre de su esposo y entrar en la habitación. Temari no lo pensó y se asomo para ver como los doctores intentaban hacer que el corazón de Shikamaru volviera a latir.

Entonces… ellos se detuvieron y Temari escucho el largo chillido que solo significaba una cosa: el corazón de Shikamaru había dejado de latir.

"_he llegado demasiado tarde"_

Pensó la rubia de cuatro coletas mientras se desplomaba en el suelo mientras lloraba sin consuelo.

….

* * *

**Solo falta un capitulo…**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: (otra vez no se me ocurrió titulo)

Todo había transcurrido demasiado rápido. Temari aun no lograba entender que era lo que estaba pasando. Hasta hace pocos días su mundo era perfecto y ahora se encontraba con que su prometido no la amaba y uno de sus mejores amigos había muerto.

Salió del hospital caminando a paso lento y sin preocuparse del resto del mundo. Intentaba aclarar sus ideas, pero simplemente no podía.

Ronnin había sido su primer amor y cuando se entero de que debían casarse fue la mejor noticia que había recibido en su vida. Después vino la pelea que tuvieron y por la que ella tomo la errada decisión de jugar con los sentimientos de Shikamaru e ilusionarlo con que tenían un futuro juntos para después dejarlo cuando se reconcilio con Ronnin. Luego pasó el tiempo y tuvo que regresar a konoha donde vio como Ronnin y Shikamaru se peleaban por ella provocando que dijera cosas que en verdad debieron haber lastimado a Shikamaru. Y para rematar su vida, resulto que Ronnin no la amaba y ahora Shikamaru había muerto.

Su funeral se realizo al día siguiente, pero Temari decidió no asistir. Se sentía muy mal todavía por haber jugado con los sentimientos de su amigo.

"_si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes de lo que había hecho"_

Estaba a punto de irse de la aldea cuando escucho una voz llamándola. Se volteo, pero no logro ver nada. El mismo llamado se repetía una y otra vez, a pesar de que la voz era cada vez más audible no lograba reconocer a quien le pertenecía. De pronto todo a su alrededor se volvió negro y escucho una vez mas a alguien gritar su nombre, pero esta vez logro reconocer su voz

- ¿Shikamaru?

Una luz brillante la comenzó a enceguecer y tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un momento, cuando los volvió a abrir vio enfrente de ella a Ronnin y a Shikamaru. Todo era muy confuso, sobre todo la expresión de alivio que había en el rostro de ellos.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Temari mientras se sentaba dándose cuenta de que estaba en el parque

- cuando te interpusiste entre los dos fuiste victima de mi técnica ilusoria – explico Ronnin - ¿seguro que estas bien?

A la mente de Temari comenzaron a llegar las imágenes de todo lo que había pasado durante la ilusión, incluso de cosas que pasaron en donde ella no estaba presente. Recordar todo eso fue muy duro para ella, no quería que nada malo le pasara a Shikamaru aunque fuera solo una ilusión.

"_¿Por qué me sentí peor ante la idea de perder a Shikamaru a la de perder a Ronnin?"_

Pensó Temari mientras buscaba a Shikamaru con la mirada sin encontrarlo por ningún lado.

Esa noche analizo con detalle la situación. Lo vivido al lado de Ronnin y lo que paso junto a Shikamaru. Solo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de lo feliz que ella fue en el corto noviazgo que tuvo con Shikamaru, una felicidad que no se comparaba con nada que hubiera vivido hasta el momento.

"_Lo que Ronnin dijo en la ilusión resulto ser cierto. Yo no lo amo a él"_

Al día siguiente fue a la oficina donde junto con Shizune y Shikamaru comenzaron a analizar los documentos. Todo trascurría en un incomodo silencio hasta que Shizune salió de la habitación a buscar el resto de papeles.

- termine con Ronnin – dijo Temari para sorpresa de Shikamaru – me di cuenta de que entre los dos no había amor, solo cariño.

- eso no me importa

- pues debería. Lo hice por ti.

- yo no te lo pedí

- ayer me di cuenta de que los momentos mas felices de mi vida los pase a tu lado y que sin ti mi vida estaría incompleta. Se que hice mal, pero deseo que me des una oportunidad. Quiero que empecemos de cero

- no tengo deseos que me rompan nuevamente el corazón

- eso no va a suceder.

Shikamaru miro a Temari y se dio cuenta de que ella no mentía, pero no quería arriesgarse. Debía estar seguro de que ella no pensaba jugar nuevamente con él antes de entregarle su corazón. Por eso, la tomo de la mano y la llevo a un bosque que Temari no conocía.

Ella veía todo el lugar sin entender que era lo que él deseaba y luego se sorprendió al ver como la acorralaba contra uno de los arboles. Lentamente él la beso a lo que Temari no pudo más que corresponderle, pero enseguida se detuvo y lo empujo para apartarlo de ella.

Si bien deseaba volver a tener una relación con él no quería ir demasiado rápido. Cerro los ojos intentando poner en claro su mente, pero cuando los abrió dispuesta a hablar con Shikamaru descubrió que él ya no estaba.

…..

* * *

Había pasado casi un año desde la última vez que Temari había visto a Shikamaru. Esta vez estaba en konoha para ayudar con los exámenes chunnin y se preguntaba si podría volver a verlo.

Los días pasaban y su estancia en konoha terminaría pronto, pero no había visto a Shikamaru. Decepcionada fue hasta el bosque donde lo vio por última vez y lo encontró recostado en un árbol

- ¿Qué sientes cuando me ves? – pregunto Shikamaru sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

Temari no sabia que responder a esa pregunta. Cuando lo veía se sentía en paz, feliz, como si hubiera encontrado al pieza que faltaba en su vida. Pero con Ronnin había experimentado lo mismo y resulto que solo era un buen amigo. Por eso se recostó en silencio a su lado, ya lo había herido una vez y no quería volver a lastimarlo.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi? – volvió a preguntar Shikamaru

- no lo se. Solo estoy segura de que no quiero lastimarte a pesar de que al vez que deseo estar a tu lado

- ¿por eso interrumpiste el beso que te di?

- exacto.

- pues yo lo he pensado y he decidido arriesgarme a que me rompas el corazón. Te amo y me conformo con lo que quieras darme porque así sea que después me duela, deseo la felicidad que siento cuando estoy a tu lado. Te lo pido, bésame.

Temari observo como Shikamaru se acercaba lentamente a ella y le suplicaba con la mirada que le regalara ese beso. Su mente le decía que debía negarse, que no debía permitir que él saliera lastimado, pero el deseo pudo más que la razón.

El beso fue largo y apasionado, de esos besos en que se lamenta cuando llega el final. Temari deseaba volver a besarlo, ese momento había sido tan mágico como recordaba que eran sus besos y por eso era que siempre los deseaba.

Las dudas volvieron a su mente, no estaba correcto lo que estaba haciendo, pero cuando Shikamaru la volvió a besar todo esos pensamientos desaparecieron de su mente. Deseaba estar con él. Se separo de él lentamente y lo miro por un momento.

"_Lo que siento a su lado nunca antes lo había sentido"_

Pensó la rubia mientras sonreía. En ese momento entendió las sabias palabras que un día había escuchado: nunca se sabe si se ama, a menos que se tome el riesgo de sentir.

- no se que siento por ti, no estoy segura de que siento cuando te veo – dijo Temari – pero estoy dispuesta a tomar el riesgo y veo que tu también. Solo espero que esta vez todo salga bien.

* * *

_**Puede que el sumario resultara mejor que la historia, pero que se le puede hacer… mi mente no siempre funciona como deseo.**_


End file.
